The Sun Sets on Crimson death
by WolfOfFlames
Summary: SasuSaku As he held her in his blood stained arms, he strained to tell her the words that their hearts ached for.


I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. (if I did I wouldn't be writing these stupid little fanfictions...)

WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke wasn't oblivious._

He knew of Sakura's feelings before she even told him. He KNEW that she loved him. He had known all along. He tried to deny the feelings he felt that tangoed with hers... but hearts have barriers that can't be broken.

_Sakura wasn't ignorant._

She knew, that somewhere in Sasuke's heart, there lay a deep, deep depression, that she was confident that only she could soften. She KNEW that he loved her. No matter how many times he denied it. She saw the ever so slightly gleam in his eyes, whenever his glanced across hers.

_Sasuke was relunctant._

He forced himself to keep his feelings under control. To never get too close to her. To never feel the warmth of her hand on his. To never speak her name above a whisper. To never feel the happiness that his heart needed.

_Sakura was truthful._

She knew that Sasuke was hiding his feelings for her. He backed away from her whenever she got close to him. And she saw the look of sadness upon his face as he did so.

_Neither were weak._

But on that fateful night, as the blood poured from their wounds, they lay apart from one another, on the bloodstained ground that they were practically slaughtered on. There mission had been completed. They killed the enemy, but they were slowly killing themselves along with them.

Sakura raised up on her hands and knees to attempt to crawl over to a now, sitting-up Sasuke. She reached to her stomach, and pulled out the kunai that was buried deep within her flesh, and she cried out in pain as she did so. As her voice shattered the glass of silence, she crawled over to him. He slowly opened his hazy, pain stricken eyes, and stared into her moistened Emerald ones. She fell down beside him, panting in agony. With the last bit of his strength, he reached down and pulled her into his lap, and cradled her with his arms. He groaned with pain, as she looked up to his face.

"...Sasuke, I'm.. so sorry..." She whispered, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's my fault... we're like this." He pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"It's not your fault, Sakura." He felt happiness overcome him just by saying her name. "It's noone's fault... Things happen, there's nothing you can do." He gently rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Sakura didn't know if this was real, or if she was just halucinating from all of the pain. Either way, she was happy to just be near Sasuke.

"Is this it?! Is this the end for us?! Is this what you intended?! To make the world a miserable place for everyone?! I hope you're happy!" Sakura was startled when Sasuke screamed out to the sky, as loud as he could. "Why couldn't you just let me have the one thing I wanted?!" He coughed up some blood from straining his wounded throat, and chest.

"What was the one thing you wanted?..." She whispered against his chest. He looked down, deep into the green caverns of her eyes.

"...you." If she were strong enough to gasp, she would have. The tears strained down her cheeks again to hear his words.

"But, you do have me, right now... I'm right here." She choked out, placing a hand on his neck.

"I wanted... to... marry you... Start a family, have a wonderful life with you, that's all I wanted out of life." She could hear the tears in his voice. Her eyes wide, she stared into his, just as deeply as he stared into hers.

"I say yes... to all of those things, just try to imagine it." She spoke threw sobs, breathtaken by his truth. He slipped his hand to her face, and brushed away a free strand.

"Right now, in this moment... I only want to imagine... my lips on yours..." He slowly dipped his head down to hers, keeping his eyes connected with her Emerald ones. As his lips gently brushed against hers, they both felt the electric shock of love spark through their bodies. And right in his arms, she died. He pulled back and smiled in his last seconds, realizing that what she said was true, he did get her. For once, he felt warmth, and happiness overcome him, and he finally knew what it truly felt like.

He felt his vision grow hazy, and his breath glazed over, he let the tears fall from his face. As they landed with the ones on Sakura's cheek, he slumped over, his chest hanging over her dead body. With his very last breath, he mouthed the words. 'I love you.' And even though, he knew she was dead, he was confident that she heard him. His pain faded, and numbness overwhelmed him as his soul left his body, and joined Sakura's in unision. As their blood mixed in the pools of blood on the ground, their bodies gleamed together with love, with the death of the sun, for the moon to rise over the horizon.

_Both were hopeless._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wow, that was a bit emo there... hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
